London news 2008 Jan - Jun
June *Recycling bin pilot in Hyde Park over the next three months, June 2 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, June 2 topic March *Mayor sets out plan for car club expansion, March 17 Greater London Authority, March 17 February *Mayor announces start of programme to green London's public buildings, February 28 Greater London Authority, February 28 *Thames Water and Mayor of London launch new campaign to promote tap water in London's restaurants, cafes and pubs, February 19 Greater London Authority, February 19 *Decline in the number of older trees in towns and cities and overall planting rates of new trees has fallen, February 18. Communities and Local Government, February 18 Government is urging all councils to match the standards of the best. Communities and Local Government quote the example of Tower Hamlets, where the council is planting 1000 trees in a deprived inner city area and involving the local community in planting and environmental education. topic *Mayor of London gives green light to charge to tackle climate change, February 12 Greater London Authority, February 12 topic *London's poor air quality tackled with launch of Low Emission Zone, February 4 Greater London Authoirty, February 4 topic January *Mayor sets out 2008/2009 budget proposals "to continue London's 'green' revolution", January 22 Greater London Authority, January 22 Proposals include :* Transport for London working with local borough councils to encourage and support the implementation of borough-wide default 20mph speed limits in all residential areas. This follows huge success in reducing casualties where 20mph restrictions have operated, and will continue the impressive record of the current 41 per cent reduction in the number of people killed or seriously injured on London's roads compared to the mid to late 1990s. :* The importance of walking and cycling will be recognised by increasing existing budgets to £62m for 2008/9, up from around £13m in TfL's first full year - close to a fivefold increase. This builds on London’s recent cycling renaissance and position as the only major city in the world to have achieved a shift from private car use to public transport, walking and cycling. :* £600k will be made available to support the implementation of the East London Green Grid project plan, and to support bids for the £341m to implement the various projects that make up the green grid network. The green grid aims to establish a network of parks and natural habitats covering an area 29 times the size of Hyde Park. :* A budget of £30m for will enable the continued support for school and workplace travel plans and car clubs, the launch of a second integrated smarter travel project based on the experience on the Sutton project, the extension of travel plan support to London colleges and further education institutes, and other programmes. :* The LDA will commit to an additional £18m over the next three years to deliver new waste and recycling facilities to ensure that London deals with the bulk of its own waste and to use the waste to produce renewable energy. *Mayor of London launches energy efficiency light-bulb giveaway to help tackle climate change, January 8 Greater London Authority, January 8 News sources *London news feeds *London Councils *London 21 Network Latest News & Events References Category:Air Pollution London